Vayamos por partes
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: Distintas viñetas de XMen: drama, romance, humor, slash, het... Todo lo que se pase por esta cabecita y tenga tiempo de escribir
1. Otra vez

Viñeta en respuesta al reto: _Viñeta sobre X-Men que se mencione a Lobezno, aunque él no debe salir como personaje activoViñeta sobre X-Men que se mencione a Lobezno, aunque él no debe salir como personaje activo. _Propuesto en Story-Weavers. Como no pude resistirme, pues un slash (eh... más o menos... implicado sólo) desde el punto de vista de Bobby. Tiene spoilers de Wolverine 25, 26, 27 y 28 y de Astonishing X-Men y X-Men etapa Claremont post X-treme. Vamos, que si no seguís los cómics, no pasa na´, pero si los seguís, probablemente os destripe bastante la historia.

**_Otra vez_**

**_por Rhea Carlysse (220 palabras apróx.)_**

Otra vez. Otra maldita vez. ¿Es que en esta estúpida escuela nadie puede quedarse en su tumba¿Es acaso tan difícil?

Betsy, pasa. Quiero decir, la conozco desde hace tiempo y nunca me ha caído mal. Peter… es Peter, no le voy a reprochar haber vuelto.

¿Jean-Paul? El maldito Jean-Paul Beaubier debería haberse quedado donde Logan le envió porque… Porque esto lo único que hace es volver a aumentar las complicaciones. ¿Por qué no podía haberse quedado en su tumba?

De acuerdo, sueno frío. Es sólo que… La vida era mucho menos complicada antes de que viniera. Sin mutación secundaria, sin estúpidas preocupaciones sobre lo que los demás piensan sobre mí… Y después… La no boda de Lorna, el "descubrimiento" sobre Jean-Paul (sí, creo que soy la única persona que no ha leído su libro y que no sabía que era homosexual), el convertirme en hielo… Y, por si fuera poco, esto. Los… sentimientos. O lo que sean. Porque aún no lo sé. Porque aún no sé por qué me encuentro extrañamente aliviado de que haya vuelto. Porque no sé por qué, de cierto modo, espero verle de nuevo. Porque no sé lo que me pasa, y creo que eso me asusta más que el hecho de tener que pasar el resto de mis días convertido en un cubito de hielo.

OoOoO

Reviews, quiero reviews.


	2. Discrepancias del guión

**He decidido convertir esto en un fic de viñetas, así que aquí está esta. Pero quiero reviews, seres sin corazón que leeis (que lo veo en los hits y yo tanto no me paso por la página) y no dejáis review.**

Discrepancias del guión 

- ¿Es una broma verdad?  
- Me parece que no Kurt – contestó Scott mientras repasaba el guión una y otra vez –. Está todo aquí.  
- Déjame eso.

Rondador arrancó el libreto de las manos de su intrépido líder y lo hojeó rápidamente.

- No me lo puedo creer.  
- Podría ser peor. Mira a Logan, está activo en los tres equipos y tiene tres series propias.  
- ¿O sea, que él consigue protagonismo y yo consigo una mierda de arco argumental¿Y quién demonios es Azazel?  
- Tu padre.  
- No, eso es en La Guerra de las Galaxias.  
- No, mira, lo dice ahí.

Kurt abrió de nuevo el guión y, adoptando su mejor pose dramática, comenzó a leer: "¿Que quién demonios soy? Supongo que es una manera apropiada de hacer la pregunta. Soy el padre de Kurt:"

- ¿Quién ha escrito esta porquería¿Por qué todos tenemos cara de idiotas en la viñeta?  
- Chuck Austen, al parecer está recibiendo muchas quejas.  
- Puedo ver por qué... Quiero una negociación, yo quiero ir al grupo del guionista bueno, yo quiero a Whedon.  
- Lo siento, el cupo está completo.  
- ¿Completo? Ayer había una vacante.  
- Sip, pero renovaron el contrato a Peter.  
- Eso no es justo, yo quiero ir a Astonishing.  
- Me parece que te tendrás que conformar con Claremont, pero, si tienes suerte, a lo mejor te dan un lío amoroso.


	3. Lazos de sangre

**Otra viñeta, esta paraun amigo,que le gusta el Ororo/Kurt, no es gráfico, pero ya se andará, es que ahora ando corta de inspiración, la semana que viene, probablemente.**

**Lazos de sangre**

Kurt apareció en su habitación con un sonoro "bamf" y al instante el dormitorio se inundó de su clásico olor a azufre.

No era una persona depresiva, nunca lo había sido, pero eso no implicaba que no le molestaran ciertas cosas. Por ejemplo, que de más de doscientas personas que había en la escuela, ninguna se hubiera acordado de su cumpleaños.

Tampoco era demasiado importante, sobretodo con todo lo que había pasado últimamente... ¡Qué demonios! Siempre pasaba algo, cuando no era Magneto era El Club Fuego Infernal, cuando no, Ounslaught, y si no, destruían la escuela. No les iba a doler tanto acordarse un poco de su amigo, de su camarada de armas¡hasta de su profesor de Arte Dramático!

¡Él quería un regalo de cumpleaños¡Fiesta¡Regalos¡Incluso un pony!

Hmmm... Bueno, puede que lo del pony ya fuese demasiado.

Con un suspiro se dejó caer sobre su cama y su frente chocó contra algo sólido y frío,

Al levantar la vista, vio que se trataba de un sobre con un remitente escrito en una preciosa y trabajada caligrafía. Ororo.

Una imagen se perfiló en su mente. Una diosa de piel de ébano y cabellos blancos cayendo suavemente en cascada sobre sus hombros.

Abrió el sobre con avidez y después la tarjeta que estaba en su interior.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermanito!_

Lanzó la tarjeta al escritorio que había pegado a la pared.

Un detalle bonito la tarjeta, sí señor. Pero eso sería todo lo que jamás sería para Ororo. Su _hermanito._


	4. Un poco de romance nunca viene mal

Tengo reviews! Es como... como... no sé, un milagro. Hay alguien más ahí fuera! Leyendo fics en español de X-Men! Me emociono >:se enjuga una lágrima: 

Mavitomo: Muchas gracias por las reviews, casi nadie lee fics de X-men en español por aquí. Yo tampoco me imagino el Kurt/Ororo, pero es que a un amigo le gusta y se lo prometí, para mí es incesto, de ahí lo de hermanito. Yo también quiero a Whedon y que vuelva Buffy, bueno, en realidad quiero que vuelva Spike... me alegro de que te hayan gustado.

Esta viñeta no tiene título, así que la llamaré... eh... Vale, la dejaré sin título. El caso es que está inspirada en una escena de Black Panther 7 (en el arco argumental de House of M), donde Pietro le lleva un helado a Ororo desde la Toscana hasta Kenya¿a que es mono? Creo que esta es mi nueva OTP. Ays...

Bueno, a la viñeta:

**Viñeta**

Ororo sobrevuela los jardines de su tierra. Observa las plantas crecer lentamente, saborea el olor de la vida al desprenderse de cada rosa, de cada crisantemo, de cada nube. Cierra los ojos y simplemente siente.

Este ritual se repite cada vez que sus pies despegan del suelo. Volar. Sentir. Soñar. Es el único momento en el que se siente libre, en el que siente que realmente nada importa más que ella, más que su realidad. Es lo que siempre ha soñado y quiere que continúe así hasta el fin de los días.

Durante años su pueblo la había considerado una diosa. Ella sabía que no era así, que ella tenía tanto de divino como un insecto de inmortal. Pero esa ciega creencia le daba libertad para poder despegar los pies del suelo sin levantar sospechas, sin preguntas. Le gustaba la aceptación que tenía, la fe que se depositaba en ella. La aceptaba con orgullo, cierta culpabilidad y una gran parte de responsabilidad.

Ahora la libertad sólo aparece en tiempos como este. Ahora es una líder, no una diosa. Una luchadora, una política y, en cierto sentido, sigue siendo una salvadora. Aunque lo único que quiera sea volar y hacer que todo desaparezca.

_Quizá no todo._

Una sombra fugaz aparece desde el horizonte y cruza la llanura en menos de un segundo.

Una sonrisa extraña se dibuja en sus labios.

Quizá sea hora de poner los pies en la tierra y asumir el mundo real. _Sus cosas malas y, por supuesto_, piensa creando un viento que la lleva hasta el destino de la carrera de Pietro, _también sus cosas buenas._


End file.
